


【翔润】Game Rules 06（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 06（ABO）

“松本桑，冒昧打扰了。是这样的，今天从令弟那里听说你已经出院，正好之前答应你的蜂蜜公爵的打折卡我已经拿到，不知道你什么时候有时间，咱们聚一聚，也好让这张卡回到主人手里。时间你来定，我就静候松本桑的回信。”

邮件内容说长不长，说短不短，松本润却反反复复看了好几十遍，几乎要将内容都背下来了。

这一天剩下的时间都用来读这封邮件，松本润一直苍白着的脸终于有了血色，嘴角勾起一抹压抑不住的弧度，双眼都亮晶晶的，抱着抱枕缩在被子里，有一个声音在脑海中疯狂叫嚣，“翔君给我发邮件了，翔君给我发邮件了！”

要不是身体不允许，松本润真想在床上打几个滚，发泄一下他此刻激动的心情。

松本胜雄给樱井翔名片的时候并不知道，早在医院的时候，两个人就已经交换过联系方式了。

这才是樱井翔异常愤怒的主要原因。在整个松本家眼中，松本润就是一个待价而沽的商品，而不是一个活生生的人。

下午一点钟樱井翔的邮件发过来，晚上七点松本润的回信才送出去。

因为读邮件四小时，绞尽脑汁琢磨怎么回，用了两个小时。

“樱井桑，你的打扰一点都不冒昧……”

删掉，这么说实在太奇怪。

“樱井桑，很高兴收到你的邮件……”

删掉，生硬得好像商业回复。

“樱井桑，哇这么快就拿到打折卡了啊……”

删掉，他们还没熟到这种程度。

“樱井桑，因为我的伤还没有全好……”

删掉，不想让翔君担心。

“樱井桑……”

删掉。

“樱井桑……”

删掉。

“樱井桑……”

删掉。删掉。删掉。

“樱井桑，我下周五有时间，正好我知道一家很不错的店。如果可以的话我就明天把店的地址发给你。还有，虽然这么说很不好意思，我带两个朋友去可以吗？希望我这个时候回邮件没有打扰到你。祝好。”

最后还是编辑了这么一条有些含糊的邮件回了过去。

樱井翔的第二封邮件倒是回得飞快。

“好的，那就下周五了，咱们晚饭见吧。松本桑想带什么朋友都可以，我完全没问题的。出院了也要注意身体哦，下周五，不见不散！”

不见不散！不见不散！翔君跟我说不见不散！

松本润脸上发烧，糟糕，这种被撩到的感觉是怎么回事！

 

终于收到松本润邮件的时候，樱井翔正在健身。回复完放下手机，樱井翔继续做引体向上。

但是是心情非常好的引体向上。

松本桑，比想象中的还要害羞呢。看来他的追求要更谨慎一点，吓到小家伙，把人吓跑就不妙了。

樱井翔大概做梦都想不到，恋爱经验几乎为零的松本润固然非常害羞，但也意外地易推倒，一句不见不散就能让他兴奋得一夜睡不着，如果樱井翔下次见面的时候更加霸道，更具侵略性一点，第一次正式约会就能上垒也说不定。

不过，也只有对方是樱井翔，松本润才这么好撩。

之前所有接触过松本润的Alpha和Beta都表示，松本润简直是高岭之花，生长在寒山之巅连摸一下叶片都能被冻伤划破手指的那种，拒人千里之外。

礼数周全地，态度温和地，满面微笑地，用全部的肢体语言去暗示对方，离我远点，我一丁点都不想和你谈恋爱。

樱井翔了解到这样的松本润，是在很久很久之后了。

如果能早一点知道这个事实，两个人之间也许就不会经历那么多的误会与伤痛；要是能够重来一次，樱井翔一定会选择第一次约会就想方设法地把松本润骗上床，逼一逼他，也许他就会全说了，因为这人是翔君。

可惜人生既不能重来，也没有如果。

 

深呼吸了好几次，松本润终于平复了心情，然后，他果断拨出了一个电话。

“喂？”

“Nino，帮我个忙。”

“说。”

“下周五……”

“不行。”

“诶？不是你说随叫随到的嘛！”

“是，我随叫随到，除了周五。”

“为什么除了周五？以前可没有这规矩啊。”

“周五要和Aiba酱约会。”

“你俩都是结婚十来年的老夫老妻了，还约会？”

“谁规定结婚十来年的老夫老妻不能约会了？”

“……没人规定。我也要约会，一起约得了！”

“我凭什么要跟你……等等等等你说啥，J，约会？太阳打西边出来了？跟谁？不会是那个‘樱井桑’吧？”

“是。”

“一见钟情？”

“……算，算是吧。”

听着松本润的语气，二宫和也还有什么不明白的？他是由衷地感到高兴，这个人终于找到了自己的幸福，终于有人能够为他黑暗的生活点亮一盏灯了。

也许是因为分化太晚的缘故，虽然松本润只比二宫和也小了不到三个月，二宫和也一直下意识地把他当做自己的弟弟在照顾，从大学刚认识，一直到现在。

“好吧，你把店的地址发给我，回头我跟那个笨蛋说。”深深叹了口气，二宫和也松了口。

“果然还是Nino哥哥最好了！”因为对方的应允，松本润的奶音都出来了。

“去去去，我答应了你的无理要求就‘Nino哥哥’，平时就‘Nino’，说了什么你不爱听的就‘二宫桑’，我宁愿你正正经经的叫我‘Kazunari’！”

“好了好了Nino哥哥不要生气了，这么晚了我要吃饭了拜拜！”松本润企图用卖萌忽悠过去，并且在二宫和也再说什么之前挂了电话。

手里把玩着手机，松本润盘算着，下周五，伤口应该能全部结痂了吧。

 

被按下免提的电话挂断了，锁屏界面亮起，是二宫和也跟另外一个男人的合影，两个人脸贴得很近的那种。

照片中的两个人从桌子上的电话那同时抬起头，四目相对。

“听明白了么？”二宫和也两手撑着脸，脸颊上的肉都快把眼睛挤没了。

“听明白了，四人约会诶，肯定很好玩！”相叶雅纪狂点头，一副“小和说了算”的样子。

“你可别搞砸了啊。”状似凶巴巴的警告着，其实二宫和也很放心，别看他总管相叶雅纪叫“笨蛋”，但他比任何人都清楚，这是个绝对靠得住的家伙，否则的话，就算俩人从小长大，相叶雅纪会说话开始就成天说“我要娶小和！”他也不会真的嫁给他，托付自己的终身。

“不会不会，相信我吧小和！”就差拍着胸脯保证了。

“真的搞砸了怎么办？我要怎么惩罚你？”小恶魔突然起了玩心，坏笑着问道。

“怎么办？嗯……那就在床上惩罚我好了。”相叶雅纪说得理所当然。

……二宫和也脸红到了脖子根，好想抽死他怎么办！

“滚啊你个工口大叔！这算哪门子惩罚！”真到了床上，还不知道是谁搞谁呢！

“我觉得这是很严厉的惩罚啊，诶小和你脸怎么红了？小和小和你怎么走了！”

“相叶雅纪你今天晚上睡书房！”

“不要啊小和你独守空房会寂寞的！”

“滚！”

 

“咚咚咚——”敲门声唤回了正在神游的松本润。

“润少爷，老爷叫您到书房一趟。”仆人恭敬的声音从门外响起。

“知道了，我马上就下去。”

小心地起身披了一件睡袍，松本润慢慢走到了一楼的书房里，站在大桌子前面看着坐在桌后的松本先生，好像职员见自己的老板。

松本三郎皱了皱眉，想到养子衣冠不整是因为什么，就把斥责的话咽了回去。

“坐。”点头示意松本润。

“还是不了吧，父亲，我现在没法坐，站着就好。”松本润摇摇头，面无表情道。

眉头皱得更深了，养子这几年越来越不讨人喜欢，松本家把你养到这么大，没让你这个身体这么差的小鬼病死在孤儿院里，不对我们家感恩戴德，反倒还对家里的安排不情不愿？

松本三郎觉得自己对松本润太纵容了，之前因为没有什么太合适的联姻对象，拒绝掉那些Alpha和Beta他也并未说什么。不过现在不同了，一则松本润已经三十，马上就要错过Omega的最佳生育年龄；二则胜雄那小子这几年手伸得越来越长，他要是真把松本润标记了，丢的是整个松本家的脸；最重要的的是，那个最佳联姻对象，现在出现了。

“上次把你送到医院的樱井翔，就是樱井财团董事长的大公子，我听说他后来还去医院探望过你。”松本三郎稍微松了点眉头，但还是满脸严肃的表情，“你应该请他吃顿饭，表达一下你的感谢，现在这么负责人的年轻人太少见了。你要和这样优秀的Alpha多交往，别整天跟个Omega混在一起。”

“是，父亲，我知道了。”松本润声音平板。

“哼！每次你都是这三句话，松本润，你给我适可而止，松本家养你到这么大……”

“不是为了让你现在站在这里敷衍我的！”松本润在心里默默道。

“……不是为了让你现在站在这里敷衍我的！请他吃饭的时候，不要板着一张死人脸……”

“如果对方对你抱有好感，那岂不是太失礼了吗！”默不作声地脑补着，松本润把注意力集中在了松本三郎的领带夹上。

“……如果对方对你抱有好感，那岂不是太失礼了吗！”看着明显走神的松本润，松本三郎简直气不打一处来，如若平时，他早就抄起桌子上的什么东西砸过去了，不过这次毕竟他有些理亏，只得作罢。

“行了行了你出去吧，定下日子就跟我说一声，我让河本跟藤原陪你去。”松本三郎不耐烦地摆摆手，将人轰了出去。

河本和藤原啊……一个司机，一个助理，表面上是父亲对儿子的关心，实际上，就是看守和狱卒，不过是为了监视他而已。松本润一边慢悠悠地往楼梯那里走，一边想着这两个家伙。

抓住了扶手正要上楼梯，一抬头，松本润就看见了往楼下走的母亲，松本茉花。

松本润收回自己的手，向楼梯边上挪了一点，等到松本茉花走到楼梯底部的时候一低头，“母亲。”

“小润啊，你的脸色好差。”松本茉花露出担忧的神色，抬手抚上了松本润的脸颊，“我炖了海参，刚刚给你送到房间里去了，你要喝完啊，好好补补身子。最近这皮肤也有些粗糙，睡觉前一定要记得做好保养，面膜和精华都要用，听到没有？”

嗔怪但充满慈爱的语气，温柔而关怀的举动，松本润却用上了全部的力气才克制住自己没有躲开那只手，尽管如此，后背上的汗毛还是竖了起来。

“我知道了，谢谢母亲。”松本润低声说道。

“不用谢，你好好的，我就放心了。”笑眯眯地轻轻拍了拍松本润的脸颊，松本茉花就向厨房走去。

松本三郎，松本茉花，一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸，相比较于松本三郎这种不加掩饰的疏远，松本茉花表面上的慈爱才更令他恶心。

在外人看来，松本家父严母慈，兄友弟恭，是非常令人羡慕的一家人。而内里的肮脏龌龊，只有生活在这个家中的松本润才深有体会。

如果松本茉花真的像她表现出来的那么关心爱护松本润，她就不会在松本胜雄出生以后，把松本润从家中最好的儿童房，挪到另外一间本来是客卧的房间里；也不会在松本润看弟弟的时候，因为三岁的松本胜雄哭起来而劈手给他一个耳光；更不会在松本胜雄十五岁分化成Alpha之后，闯进松本润的房间里把人压在地毯上第一次强迫自己养兄的时候，默默的关上了卧室门，叫仆人们不要打扰。

十岁以前，松本润是松本夫妇为了拿到遗产的工具，也是他们解闷的宠物；松本胜雄出生以后，他就成了个可有可无的废物；晚了同龄人好多年，终于分化成为Omega，他又变成了这个家中的商品，等着这对名义上的父母将他卖个好价钱。对了，他还是松本胜雄眼中的私有物，恨不得关起来锁住谁也不能染指的禁脔。

保养皮肤？是为了更方便勾引你们相中的Alpha吧。

拜松本夫妇所赐，因为樱井翔的邮件而得来的好心情现在被败得一丁点都不剩。而且，他们也又一次提醒了松本润，如果他流露出一丁点对樱井翔的喜爱让他们知道了，会给翔君带来多大的麻烦。

绝对不行。

回到房间里，斜倚在床上一口一口把碗里的海参吃完，连汤都喝得干干净净。手艺确实不错，松本润也没打算因为厌恶松本茉花而委屈自己。只不过这汤是家里的厨子做的，松本茉花当他喝不出来么。

一边喝汤，松本润一边琢磨着，怎么制造多见翔君的机会，又不让家里发现自己对他的真实感情。

 

同一时间的樱井家，樱井翔跟家人吃完了饭，就回到自己的房间中研究松本家的那份合同。

樱井翔住的是个套房，自带浴室，外间被他布置成了书房，里间是放了一张大双人床的卧室。

浏览着合同，看着上面商品条目中“生产与开发抑制剂等相关产品”这一行的时候，樱井翔突然想到了什么，他将书架上放着的那支已经注射过的抑制剂针管拿在手里，仔细看了一下外包装，把上面疑似和名称跟序列号有关的字母数字连带着“松本”这个关键词，一股脑地输入进了Google的搜索框。

回车一敲，检索内容马上呈现。最上面是一条十年前的旧新闻——

“关于‘松本制药生产的强依赖性抑制剂大型医疗事故案’判决结果”。

“喀哒。”鼠标移动，点开了这条新闻。

 

——TBC


End file.
